The Moon Wolf Phrophet
by AlicornNerd745
Summary: Kara was born a rare wolf . She was the rarest of the rare. She was made to stop the war. When another rare wolf like here comes along she has to work with him to be the prophet she is. When love gets in the way and here past meets future and she once again loses everyone she loves can she still win the war? Is written all in Kara's point of view! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**The**** moon wolf Prophet! **

**The eventful first month for me**

"Is it alive is the pup alive!?" I heard my mother yell after I was born. My dad held me up to give to my mom.

"Oh yes she is alive and she is white!" My dad yelled over the pouring rain outside.

The den was warm I knew that even though I was blind. I was born strangely I was not deaf like I should be!

"Honey are there more coming?" my mother whispered exhausted

"No we are done. We have four boys and one girl. Well two girls. One died a few minutes ago." He whispered to her.

I heard my mother yelp crying over her lost pup. She howled and I howled with her. I could hear their shocked expressions.

Arrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooo I howled again surprising them more.

"Honey something is wrong she should not be able to hear us! You need to get the Shaman now!" She whimpered licking my ears. I did not like that! I heard him running out of the den. I got up and tried to follow him.

"No, oh no little one you stay here."

I heard my dad come back and a strange wolf smell filled my nose. I snarled and my eyes poped open! THIS SHOULD NOT HAPPEN!

"Shaman! Listen to me now! Her ears and eyes are open and she is pure white like the moon!" My mother yelled.

"I see that. You must know you have a prophet. She is going to stop the war. She was sent from her creator the moon wolf goddess Alliy. So be grateful. Only a handful of pups are created by her. The rest are made by Korvo the life wolf god! This is the story one night under the full moon a pure white pup will be born, she will be able to hear and see. She will grow, train, and learn to be a savior, that's all the prophecy says. Now please do keep her safe for now I will come for her in the morning." I watched the Shaman walk out swishing his tail.

"Bye!" I yelled to the Shaman. I curled up with my brothers and before I closed my eyes I saw my mom and dad walk out carrying my dead sister. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***Time skip a month later***

I woke up to the moonlight in the den. It was moonhigh. I slipped past the Shaman and stepped into the night. A surge of energy filled my body, I had to run and jump, do something! I started running really hard. I leaped and jumped pumping my legs harder and faster, never skipping a beat.

When my run ended and I was creeping back into the camp where all the dens where I bumped into the Shaman.

"What have I told you about this!?" he yelled quietly.

"Sorry! I had to run! I love the moonlight it feels so good!" I yelled back madder but quietly.

"Just go back to bed. I do not want to see you up again tonight. I know that a pack fighting deep inside the war are getting close. Alright now lets go back to the den." He whispered. I padded along quietly looking over my shoulder a lot.

I woke up at dawn. The Shaman sat down beside me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked grumpily.

"We are running and hiding!" He yelled just loud enough for the den.

I got up and not answering him. I stepped out of the den into a light flurry of snow.

"Good the snow will cover our tracks. I will tell you what's going on once we get to the hiding place." He whispered.

We got to the place and we walked into the far side of the den. He pushed a rock on the opening. I looked around and saw a hole in the top with rock in a cone over it to keep the snow out.

"Ok, you need to listen very carefully. Last night when I told you about the wolves. They have gathered up forces and are planing an attack. We have the rest of the pack putting the pups in another hidden area. They want to get to you. They want to have the war to conquer all packs." He said.

"Make me a promise. That when I have to fight there will be no whole pack of wolves dead because of my fangs. I will make peace with the packs, I will not die bringing peace. Please promise me that." I asked him with desperation in my eyes.

"Well I can never promise you that." He said a slight gleam in his eyes.

He turned around and fell asleep. I snuggled up beside him. I slept soundly, well not really. I had dreams of fighting and killing. Then I heard this long sad howl. It was my moms! I got up quickly and cried trying to move the boulder.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop I need you alive!" He snarled.

"Please! Let me go! My mom my dad they are dead!" I cried. He laid down and patted the spot next to him.

"You need a name young one." He closed his eyes and reopened them. "The goddess of the moon tells me to name you Kara, young one." He finished and I said nothing. What's the point in arguing! I mean he named me and I have to take the name, beside I liked the name Kara.

I walked back to my spot and laid down beside the big burly black wolf that has always taken care of me a mere one month old pup.

I was woken up an hour later to muffled barks and yips.

"Shaman they have come for me! Please get up!" I whimpered silently. The black wolf stood up. He walked to the rock and moved it a little. Our scents now seeping out. I heard the muffled laughs.

"I want you to dig a hole out when they start opening the den. Right there is the thinist spot dig about a half meter and stop you might open it up and never escape if you go all the way. Now I want you to run as fast a one month old pup can, to the safest spot you know!" He growled slightly.

I dug quickly and stopped.

"Get this rock open now! She is in there. This war will never end!" I heard the wolves howl.

"Now little one dig farther they are coming in!" He whimpered. I watched the rock slide open.

"Good-bye Shaman." I said tears forming in my eyes. I dug through the cold earth and I made a hole. I watched sadly as they advance on Shaman.

"My name is Aqui! Do not forget it Kara!" He snarled to them and yelled to me. They attacked him and I watched the wolf I have known all my life fall and die with one last huff. Those wolves were hungry and angry making them stronger and one blow to the neck is what brought Aqui (aka: Shaman) down. My poor poor Shaman! I started running.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran pumping my legs. I leaped over logs and whatever in my way to Moon and Sun Rock. I watched the older stronger faster wolves fall behind. I pumped my legs faster and they ran harder. They never experienced my terrain before so they were lagging.

When I finally reached Moon and Sun Rock. I felt myself pass through this wall. I turned back after I stopped and they were growling and snarling at each other.

"You lost her! We were so close! We need to kill her! I want her white pelt stained with her dead blood!" The biggest one snarled. They separated off and left. I sighed with relief.

I walked up to the cliffs edge. I sat staring at the moon. I have lost everyone I know! My parents dead. My brothers dead. Shaman dead. I howled a long sad howl. I heard a wolf walk up behind me. I leaped around and growled. I stopped when I saw her. She was mystic. She was grey and white, she was a spirit from the way she kind of looked. She was made of a wolf spirit and she flowed and without moving she was moving and was like a billowing cloud.

"Hello Kara." She said in a sweet tone.

"Hi! Wait! How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am your mother. I am Alliy the moon wolf goddess. Kara I have protected you here. I wanted you to be safe and well I knew you would come here. My brother will arrive after Zorro does. My brother is Taro the sun wolf god." She said like it was enough information.

"Who is Zorro?" I asked clearly confused.

"My brothers chosen son. He is coming now!" I watched a pup about my age with a golden pelt run up Moon and Sun Rock. He stared at me and I stared at him. He snarled I snarled.

"STOP IT NOW!" She yelled. He walked up the cliff. I watched him. His golden pelt seemed dull in the moon light. Mine shined and gleamed in the moon light. During the day mine was dull.

"Hi." He mumbled

"Hello Zorro! So glad for you to join us. You dad will be here soon." Alliy said.

I gave a slight nod of my head. He walked over and sat down. He never met my eyes.

"So…." I grumbled. "Did you parents and Shaman die too before you came running here?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Yeah how did you know!?" He asked lifting his head. Our eyes meet. I watch a flash appear in his eyes. I look away from him.

"Well I just thought because I mean it happened to me. My mom and dad died after trying to save me. The Shaman died trying to save me also. I lived with him." I said tears welling in my eyes at the nightmare.

"I watched my whole pack die. Wolves big and strong, like monsters killed everyone. I watched in horror. Then when they came running after me and I ran here it seemed safe and sure enough it is." He said. I watched a single tear fall.

A flash appeared behind ups. I watched this golden pelt wolf like Zorro walk up to Alliy. He was like a billowing cloud also. We looked at each other.

"Taro and Alliy, I think this question ponders both of us. Who is our other parents like my dad and his mom?" I asked even more confused.

"Your father in your pack Kara and your mom in your pack Zorro. We gave the gift of a special life to them for you to live." She says calmly even in this situation.

"Ok then. Well we want an explanation of what is going on!" Zorro and I yell at them.

"The war has gone on for far too long. 8 years. It has been so long. I am ashamed we let our own father start the war." Taro said in a firm and soothing voice while shaking his head.

"Oh brother please stop stressing! Look at our saviors'! Now can we carry on explaining? The war was caused by our father, Kronos. My uncle is Korvo. He was tired of all the peace he brought to the world. He was tired of how the packs never snarled or bared fangs to each other. He wanted some blood to be spilled. He made packs fight. They sometimes killed the whole pack. The other packs fought over silly things once again. My night was shrouded in blood and war. Then all packs became solitary and called war. I was worried. It ended for a brief month. When it started again I cried at my blood stained moon and for my brothers blood stained su…." She stopped as her brother yelled loud no longer monotone.

"Enough I want to hear no more! The war was started by our father Kronos and he needs to be stopped. We will train here and keep you safe. You will not leave this place until you are two, four seasons' cycles old. Is that understood you two." He said sternly.

"Yeah. I want some food though." I said a smugly.

"Yeah I get it. I am hungry to!" Zorro said growing impatient. He was acting like a baby. Well he is. He follows me. Day follows night. Night happened before day. He just will follow me. I look at him and a flash glowed in his eyes for a moment. I looked away. He walked towards me. He looks into my eyes. His eyes keep flashing for a second over and over. He got up and walked away.

I felt heat rush around all over my body. I couldn't help it I think love was filling me. I snapped out of it. I was a month old why would this happen.

"So are you ready for a new life?" Alliy asked me. I never answer.

***Time skip to her and Zorro being a year old on their B-Day.***

"Happy birthday!" Yelled Zorro waking me up from a peaceful sleep.

"Zorro! Shut-up please!" I snarled madly. I mean really mad.

"Oh be nice Zorro even wished you happy birthday Kara." Taro said walking into Zorro's and I's den. We have to share a den only because it was very protected and hidden in the cliff below at the base. Taro and Alliy sleep in a den in the cloud.

"Fine. Happy birthday Zorro." I said happily. (Hint the SARCASIM) Nobody paid attention the sarcasm though. I was born at Moon High and Zorro was born at Sun High. I walked out of the den and strangely my coat gleamed in the sunlight. Zorro's shimmered.

I walked off. Ever since I ran away from home and ran here only a mere month old I have grown in leaps and bounds. I was almost taller than Taro. He towered over Alliy and he was at least three feet. I was 2" 9'. Zorro was an inch taller. Now he was 2" 10'. **(A/N: I am American I use inches and feet!) **I walked past small junipers and huge oaks. I watched rabbits scampered around. I walked to the border. Only Taro, Alliy, and animals are the only ones able to pass. I put my paw on the border. I yearned for the outside world.

"Only a year left before this wall falls." She said lovingly like my true mother.

"Yeah well I will be glad when it will." I said smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned to face Alliy. She sat under the shade of a tree. She stared at her paws.

"Why sit here and train. Why can't we start our own paths and our own futures of saving the world? Why are we stuck here? I see wolves all the time but they don't see us!" I said anger growing in my voice.

"You know why Kara! Do we have to repeat this conversation! In the past year we have had this conversation um let me think 1,133 times! No now make that 1,134 times! Kara you have to grow bigger and stronger and train harder to leave. Kara you can get hurt leaving now. I love you and Zorro! I do not want to lose you!" She said rising off the ground.

She walked over beside me. She walked through the wall.

"Yeah real nice! Your leaving and your making me watch!" I said in a low snarl. Zorro came running up to me panting and way out of breath.

"Alliy! Kara! Come quick Taro is leaving and not coming back he told me!" Alliy stepped back in and we began running with Zorro. We stopped at the base of the cliff. Taro laid before us shouting for no reason and whimpering softly in pain.

"Brother! Please tell me this is not your last moments with us? You can't leave? We have to stick together! Taro, don't you dare leave me!" She said whining and crying the whole time.

"It is for now. Do not worry though I will return someday!" With that he walked through the wall and into the outside world and he well left. Now we have to wait for someday.

"Someday…." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO! Brother why did you leave me here alone!?" Alliy cried out sobbing heavily. Then suddenly she disappeared to her cloud.

Zorro and I walked off to the training grounds for the day's work.

"So now we train ourselves?" He asked.

"Well that's how I will do it!" I yelled leaping onto his back biting down on his shoulder without hurting him. Stupid Alliy spell, she wants us to fight each other without killing each other.

"Ok then!" He said

I grabbed at his throat. He spun around a few times and I flew into a tree. He leaped on me and I flipped him over and gave the kill blow.

"Ha! I won this fight! That's what, 1,354 out of 1,360?" I asked to mess with him.

"So I still have won six!" He yelled each syllable filled with rage.

I walked off to start hunting for lunch. I always hunt after our morning fights.

**~High Sun 4 hours later~**

I walked back to the den slowly dragging two bull elk. One on my back and one in my mouth. I walk into the den and like always he has two rabbits and lots of berries.

"STOP bring berries to eat! I do not eat berries! Last time I checked we are carnivores!" I yelled with lots of snarling in my voice.

"Which one is mine?" He asked while I threw him the smaller elk.

We ate quietly. Once we were done we followed the cave tunnels to the cool, calm pool deep inside. We splashed into the crystal blue, cool waters. It was super-hot outside when it is sun high. I dived under the water. I kept my ears flat as I slipped through the opening to an underwater cavern.

"Kara! Kara! Where did you go!?" Zorro yelled frantically. I watched his yellow blob of fur plop through the hole. Great now my privacy is gone. I saw his eyes shimmer under the water. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Weird….

"So this is where you disappear at sun high when we come down here." He scanned the cavern that was covered in glowing moss that set an eerie glow to the place. He swam around me, rubbing his tail against me as he went.

"Come on we have to go time for our stupid history lessons!" I said uncomfortably.

"We just got here!" He yelled following me out of the cavern into the den.

We ran out of the den to the circle of trees Alliy and Taro made. We have our afternoon history lessons.

"Hey - You're not dry!" She yelled at us as we sat on the cushiony pillows she got long ago from a human. When they walked the earth. Now they are all extinct.

I walked away and shook myself hard. So did Zorro. We walked back inside and began the lessons.

"Wolves have fought for years upon years now. We are weakened greatly. Now we have the prophecy to fill. It says on Moon high and Sun high two wolf pups will be born of Alliy and Taro.

"Can you get on with it please I mean we learn this story or piece of history at least once a week!" I said with a bored look.

"Fine how about the story of Kronos and Korvo?"

"Yeah I haven't heard that one yet!" Zorro yelled before I could.

"Ok then here it is." Her eyes glazed over like they always do during a story. "Long ago a very you wolf had two pups on a cold, snowy, dark winter night. During the birth the young wolf died. That left her two little boy pups left to die. They drank the milk that was there, their eyes and ears opened at the sound of a bear coming in the den. The bear saw the dead mother. Sadly there was no hope for the brothers, she blessed them and sent them to the skies. That blessing gave them a new look on life. The big black one decided he was Kronos and the middle sized white one was Korvo. Kronos knew he was going to find his dad and find a way to rule all the packs. Korvo wanted to help other wolfs and life was the only way to do it he began his rule on life. Kronos meet a lovely she wolf and they had two pups a boy and a girl both possessed their father power. The girl Alliy the boy Tar-"

"Find them they are here somewhere!" The voices where like the ones from the night I ran away.

Alliy snapped back to reality. "Go run!" We looked around confused, we can't run! She blinked and the wall disappeared! "Go now run for a few miles! The moon and sun are out luckily so run! I will meet you soon! GO!" We started running hard our paws barely touching the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop I need a break!" Zorro yelled from behind.

"Come on she said a couple miles not one!" I snarled

"I know but the sun, it's gone. You're at full power!" He huffed.

"Does it look like moon high Zorro?! Does it?" I yelled.

"NO KARA! OKAY I AM TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER! I DON'T HAVE TO HELP YOU SAVE THE PACKS, OK!" He snapped at me really harshly. I took it as a really hard blow to the heart.

I lowered my tail and laid my ears flat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad I understand why you don't want to help. I got to go I want to do something with my life. Go North east straight to the Gandor Pack territory pass right through and you'll be safe no packs that are in the war after that. Keep traveling and you'll find a very happy society of wolves. Bye Zorro." I took off again.

I didn't run like I normally do I ran slow and steady. I had a heavy heart weighing me down.

"Kara where's Zorro?" She said with desperate eyes.

"He's leaving, he didn't want to help with the war. He wanted to live a peaceful life so he's leaving and heading straight out of the territory."

"What did you do Kara!? Do I have to leave it to you to ruin everything! My brother told me why he left because he was tired of you try to be a know-it-all and trying to be the best at everything and never giving Zorro a chance! You showed Zorro the underground lake so when you and he sat on the cushions all wet you ruined them! You now got Zorro so mad he is leaving and giving up on everyone!" She yelled harshly.

"I'm sorry ok! I just ruin everything. Are you sure I am the prophet?"

"Yeah you are it but your training is over you ruined it! Have fun running for the rest of your life. Goodbye Kara." She turned and disappeared in her cloud of smoke.

I let out a long sad howl. After that I started heading northeast….

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry it is really short. I think i rushed this so review if i did and i think i put to much action in there so review if i did also next chapter will be way longer will less action on so love you guys!<strong>

**Love **

**WolfGirl745 HAPPY FANFICTIONING!**


	5. Authors Note Important!

**Hey guys!**

So I have some great news! After two years I am coming back to Fanfiction! I have 3 stories that will remain up and running but **Wildhorses1492 **is adopting my Phantom Stallion story. I have a chapter schedule set up for my 3 stories and the new one I have in the work. The new story might not be out for a while but this is the projected schedule:

Tuesday: What does the future hold?

Wednesday: Morgan-Goode

Thursday: The moon wolf Phrophet

Friday: My new Jelsa (Jack Frost, Elsa) crossover story!

The chapters will come out every two weeks. So one week no chapters so I can write then the week they come out, so on and so forth. I hope you guys won't mind.

I love you all! Happy Fanfictioning!

Love, AlicornNerd745!


End file.
